A quiet morning
by BreathIntoMyLove
Summary: One shot. Lemon. Emma et Killian profitent d'une matinée de calme au lit.


_(je m'excuse d'avance pour toute faute d'orthographe éventuel)_

* * *

Emma fut réveillée par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait du robinet de la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés et les referma aussitôt qu'elle sut rendu compte que le soleil était déjà levé. Elle grogna et s'enfonça la tête dans son oreiller. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever, l'idée même de ne mettre rien qu'un orteil or du lit lui donnait des frisons. Elle se tourna doucement sur la droite et se mis à tapoter l'emplacement vide. Elle fit une grimace avant de se replacer sur la gauche en tirant au passage la couverture au-dessus de sa tête.

La sauveuse resta sans bouger pendant quelques minutes écoutant son amant fredonnait l'air d'une chanson qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qu'elle avait déjà entendu avant. Elle fut déçue lorsqu'il s'arrêta, mais ravi lorsqu'il la rejoignit sous la couverture une minute plus tard.

Il l'attrapa par la taille collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, elle pouvait alors senti son souffle chaud dans son cou. Il lui déposa un baiser sur son lobe.

« Bonjour toi, chuchotât-il tellement doucement qu'elle l'entendit à peine. »

Elle sourit, collant son corps un peu plus contre celui de Killian et lui attrapa la main.

« Bonjour toi. »

 _Hook_ baissa sa tête dans le creux de la nuque d'Emma et y déposa un baiser.

La jeune femme poussa un léger gémissement d'appréciation et pria mentalement que rien ne la force à sortir de son lit avant un certain moment. Les lèvres de son amour se déplacèrent dans son coup puis remontaient sur sa joue, son nez, le coin de ses propres lèvres. Elle laissa échapper un léger gloussement et se retrouva la seconde suivante sur le dos. Elle n'eut gère le temps de réfléchir, que Killian avait déjà attrapé les lèvres dans un baiser fougueux.

Posant sa main droite sur la joue du brun, elle lui rendit son baiser, laissant leurs lèvres, et bientôt leurs langues exercer un jeu langoureux. Sa tête s'enfonça un peu plus dans son oreiller tandis qu'elle enroula ses jambes au tour celle de Killian. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent afin qu'ils puissent respirer. Ils posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autres fermant leurs yeux.

« Bien dormi ?, demanda avec tendresse Killian.

\- Comme un petit bébé. J'ai même fais un rêve intéressant. »

Killian ouvrit les yeux et de sa main il replaça une mèche de cheveux de sa belle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'as-tu rêvé ?

\- De toi »

Elle avait ouvert les yeux et abordait un sourire en coin qui lui était propre. Killian sourit à pleine dent.

« Ah bon ?

\- Hmmm, oui. Tu étais nue.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je faisais nue? »

Emma se mordit la lèvre inferieur, toute en faisant glisser sa main gauche le long du dos de son amant. Elle la passa dans son pantalon tapotant sa fesse. _Hook_ se mis à glousser.

« Tu me laissé admirer ton joli popotin. »

Ils rient en chœur, avant de laisser leurs lèvres se trouver dans un baiser délicat.

« Hmmm, bien sûr parce que je sais à quel point tu l'aime. »

La jeune femme rit de plus belle. Elle descendit sa main droite qui rejoignit sa main gauche sur le derrière de son chéri.

Il attrapa son visage de sa main et l'embrassa à nouveau avec plus de fougue. La tête de la jeune femme se retrouva de nouveau enfoncer dans l'oreiller alors que leurs lèvres se livraient bataille sensuellement.

Emma avait agrippé les fesses de Killian dans le procéder. Leurs corps se retrouvèrent donc collés l'un sur l'autre. La main du brun se retrouva vite sous le t-shirt de sa belle, plus précisément sur son sein. Du bout de ses doigts, il jouait avec son téton.

Entre deux baisers, la blonde laissa échapper un gémissement. Tous ses sens étaient actifs, de ses mains sur les fesses de son amant, de la main de son amant sur son sein et à leurs corps qui bougeaient à l'unisson. Elle commencé à sentir des frissons lui parcourir le corps.

Killian fit descendre ses lèvres dans le coup de la jeune femme et de sa langue il traça des cercles sur sa peau laissant des traces humides. Emma fit remonter l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux du brun. Elle le guida à ces lèvres à nouveau.

« Hmmmm, c'est souvent à ce moment-là que la plus part du temps ton engin de malheur se met à faire ses … »

L'ancien pirate t'enta bien que mal d'imiter le bruit du téléphone lorsqu'il vibre. La jeune femme se mis à rire et attrapa les lèvres de son amant dans un baiser chaste.

« Ne parle pas de malheur.

\- Mais c'est vrai, dit-il d'un ton sérieux. Dès que je commence à me débarrasser de tes vêtement.. BOUM ! Ton engin de malheur se met … »

Il recommença à vouloir imiter le bruit de la vibration de téléphone et Emma se remit à rire. Elle poussa légèrement son homme sur le côté et essaya d'attraper son téléphone. Lorsqu'elle l'eu enfin attrapé elle le mit sur le mode avion et le reposa à sa place.

« Et voilà comme ça personne ne nous dérangera.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu viens de faire, _love_. Mais si tu le dis je te crois. »

La blonde rit à nouveau et tira _Hook_ par le col de son t-shirt. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans un long baiser langoureux. Le brun se retrouva vite sur le dos le poids de sa belle sur lui. Elle s'était assise à califourchon sur lui et pouvait déjà sentir l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui sous ses fesses. Elle attrapa le bas du t-shirt de Killian, le fessant remonter jusqu'au-dessus de sa tête, se trouvant vite sur sol. Elle mordit sa lèvres inférieur, passant ses mains le long de son torse avant de se penchait pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

De sa seule main, _Hook_ agrippa les fesses d'Emma la forçant à faire des mouvements de basin. Elle descendit alors ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant, puis jusqu'à son torse laissant une multitude de baiser au passage. Dans le procéder elle descendit son corps lentement, ses lèvres se retrouvant vite au niveau du bas ventre du brun.

Killian plaça sa main dans ses cheveux les lissant en arrière et ferma les yeux, se laissant savourer les lèvres de sa belle sur son corps. Elle avait attrapé l'une des ficelles de son pantalon avec ses dents et tira dessus. De ses mains, elle fit glisser le pantalon le long des jambes de son amant lentement. Ses lèvres suivaient le tissu laissant des baisers sur ces cuisses se retrouvant vite sur son entre jambe tendu par le désir. Elle y passa la langue lentement, son amant se mit à gémir de plaisir. Elle déposa un doux baiser à son extrémité.

Une fois _Hook_ nu, la jeune femme se replaça assise au niveau de son bassin. Elle l'observa quelques minutes.

« Tu fais toujours ça, déclara Killian.

\- Faire quoi ?, répondit Emma en riant les mains posé sur son torse, elle jouait avec ses tétons bougeant lentement son bassin en cercle.

\- Prendre le contrôle de la situation. »

Elle retrouva à son tour plaqué contre le matelas.

« Dans d'autres situation, j'aime ça, continua l'ancien pirate, mais là non.

\- Tu mens, tu adore ça, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix taquine. Tu m'implore de continuer.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais imploré.

\- Encore !, tentât-elle d'imiter avant d'attraper les lèvres de Killian. Encore, Emma ! Tu le cri à chaque fois. Encore ! Encore ! Encore … »

Elle fut forcée de se terre lorsque des lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes. Leurs langues commencèrent rapidement une bataille sensuelle de nouveau. Le blonde agrippa de sa main gauche les fesses de son amant et de la droite ses cheveux, pendants qu'il recommença à titillé ses seins avec le bout de ses doigts. Il descendu la main rapidement dans le short d'Emma et de doigts il joua avec son bouton de plaisir. Elle se mit aussitôt à gémir bruyamment, penchant sa tête en arrière. _Hook_ sourit à pleine dent, observant le visage rempli par le désir devant lui.

« Alors dis-moi qui est-ce qui implore qui ?, demandât-il avec mesquinerie.

\- Ferme la et ne t'arrête surtout pas. »

Il rit et accéléra les mouvements de ses doigts. La blonde gémit de nouveau.

« Embrasse-moi ! »

Killian suivi l'ordre de sa chère et tendre et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle agrippa ses cheveux à nouveau le forçant à garder leurs lèvres jointent.

Il arrêta les mouvements de ses doigts, mouvant sa main jusqu'à la fesse de la blonde. Il entreprit plusieurs mouvement de basin, qu'elle suivie avec son propre basin. Lorsqu'elle pencha la tête en arrière, il attrapa de ses dents sa lèvre inférieure. Ils continuèrent leurs manèges un moment avant que le brun ne décide de se débarrasser du t-shirt de la jeune femme et de prendre son sein droit en bouche. Il fit tourner sa langue au tour de son téton un moment avant de s'en attaquer avec les dents.

 _Hook_ remonta le haut de son corps de façon à pouvoir observer sa belle quelque instant. Elle avait les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller et venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils se regardèrent un moment en souriant. Il posa sa main sur son sein gauche et la fit descendre doucement le long de son ventre, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser au niveau de son nombril.

De sa main, il entreprit difficilement de faire disparaitre le dernier morceau de tissu présent sur le corps d'Emma. Puis, il déposa des baisers le long de sa cuisse droite. La blonde posa sa jambe gauche sur son épaule et de son bras, Killian fit de même avec la droite. Il se retrouva la tête entre les jambes d'Emma.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans sa partie intime. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, posant l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant.

Elle gémit lorsqu'il commença à faire jouer de sa langue sur son entre jambe. Elle pouvait déjà sentir le plaisir monter le long de son corps et ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un gémissement bruyant qui eut pour effet l'accélération des mouvements de langue de son amant.

« Arrête ! »

Killian releva la tête, léchant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Et moi qui croyait te faire crier le contraire, dit-il simplement

\- Juste …, répondit avec difficulté la blonde qui essayer tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. Pas... Pas comme ça. Je te veux.. Complétement. »

Son amant fut à peine remonté à sa hauteur, qu'elle avait déjà repris ses lèvres. Elle l'attrapa avec sa main, la conduisant jusqu'à son intimité. Il entra en elle d'un coup sec et elle gémit de nouveau entre les lèvres de Killian.

Leurs mouvements n'étaient pas tendres mais leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent pratiquement jamais. Leur acte était à la fois passionnel et romantique. C'était toujours comme ça, ils agissaient avec amour toute autant qu'avec envie. Leurs corps en mouvement égale, s'assemblant parfaitement.

Emma avait remonté ses jambes à la taille de Killian et poser ses deux mains sur ses joues. Elle sentait le plaisir monter de nouveau. Un cri échappa ses lèvres, elle voulait plus, elle avait besoin de plus. Elle accéléra ses mouvements avant te pousser son amant sur son dos. Elle se plaça sur lui, se jetant sur ses lèvres. Il fut rapidement de nouveau en elle.

« Tu vas finir par me tuer. »

La blonde se mit à rire posant son front contre celui du brun lui déposant un baiser délicat. Leurs mouvements se ralentissaient pendant un moment et elle prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

« Si tu veux mon avis cela serai une bonne mort, répondit-elle finalement. Même une excellente. »

Sur ses mots, elle s'assit sur lui reprenant des mouvements plus rapides. Elle sourit lorsqu'il se mit à gémir. Ils montèrent rapidement à l'extase et leurs ultime gémissement mutuelle se fut entendre à travers la pièce.

Emma posa sa tête sur le torse d'Hook, écoutant les battements de son cœur se ralentir. Celui si posa sa main dans les cheveux blonde étaler sur son torse et commença à jouer avec du bout de ses doigts. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

« C'est une agréable manière de commencer la journée, déclara la blonde après avoir repris ses esprits.

\- Hmm, oui »

Sur ces paroles, le brun ferma les yeux humant le mélange de l'odeur de cannelle que sa belle dégager et celle du sexe.

Emma relava la tête légèrement déposant au passage un baiser dans le coup de Killian. Elle sourit en le regardant aborder un air paisible. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux brun caressant sa joue avec son pouce.

« Tu comptes te rendormir ?, demandât-elle

\- Je ne sais pas. Comptes-tu me chanter une berceuse ?

\- Evidemment, répondit-elle en riant, je ne voudrais pas que tu ne fasses de cauchemars. »

Il rit à son tour et enroula ses bras au tour des épaules d'Emma.

« Je n'en ferai aucun si tu restes ici.

\- J'aimerais bien, répondit-elle, malheureusement il semblerait que cette ville est du mal à tourner sans sa sauveuse. »

Elle lui déposa un chaste baiser alors qu'il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Qui as dit que j'avais l'intention de te laisser sortir d'ici ?, demandât-il avec un ton sérieux.

\- Il le faudra bien. Tu ne voudrais pas que les habitants se mettent à s'entre tuer ?

\- ça je m'en fou tant que je t'ai dans mes bras. »

Emma sourit à pleine dent avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Il faudra quand même quand qu'on bouge d'ici mon ventre commence à crier famine.

\- Hmm. »

Killian repris son étreinte en grognant. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau et fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

« Voudrais-tu que je ne meurs de faim ? Parce que tu sais, dit la blonde en bougeant sa jambe de façon à toucher son intimité. Si je suis morte, il va falloir pour toi de faire ça tout seul.

\- Et alors ? Je suis plus tôt douer avec ma main. »

Emma lui mis un poing sur l'épaule.

« Aie, se mit il à crier en ouvrant les yeux. _Bloody hell_ , tu m'as faits mal.

\- Tu es un abruti »

Elle lui remit un poing sur l'autre épaule et il se remit à grognait en riant.

« Je plaisantais, dit-il d'un coup sérieusement. Comme si je pouvais vivre une seule seconde sans toi. Je suis comme tous les autres habitants de cette ville, c'est l'anarchie quand tu n'es pas là. »

La blonde posa sa main sur la joue de son amant et lui caressa la joue avec son pouce. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime, tu sais ?, déclarât-elle.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, répondit-il avant de lui rendre son baiser. Je t'aime, moi aussi. »

Ils échangèrent quelques baisers avant qu'Emma ne finit par se lever du lit. Elle tendit la main à Killian pour qui la suive. A deux, ils descendirent à la cuisine se préparer un déjeuner, après s'être rhabillé.

* * *

 _ **Petit smut/lemon de fin d'année, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à lâcher un commentaire.**_

 ** _Bonne année._**

 ** _Mandy :)_**


End file.
